


See Through You

by libbertyjibbit



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Ghost Fucking, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Unrequited, Voyeurism, implied Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbertyjibbit/pseuds/libbertyjibbit
Summary: Jon can't help but look, even though he knows it will hurt. Martin is lost to him now, lost to himself as well. And as always, Elias is the only one getting any measure of what he really wants.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/The Lonely
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	See Through You

In the end, they couldn't make it work. They loved each other, wanted each other, but what they'd needed…well. They'd wanted it to be each other, too, but of course it wasn’t. They’d changed too much for that.  
  
Jon sits in the heart of the Institute, Elias at his side. He doesn't want him there, doesn't trust him or even like him, but he's soothing. Being near him helps relieve some of the pressure in Jon's head - takes away the constant ache of knowing too much. He needs him close, and if it means that he has to bear his presence, his touch, he will do so. And touch him Elias does. Strokes over his scars, his lips, his closed eyelids. It's the price he pays for what Elias takes, and he pays it gladly.  
  
Because with his mind clear it doesn't hurt as much to find Martin.  
  
He'd never really belonged to him, not really. Jon hadn't known it at the time, wouldn't realize it until he'd already slipped away, like water through his fingers. Like fog. He'd faded, grown less _there_ every day until Jon couldn’t see him at all.  
  
( _I'm sorry,_ he'd said, the word a whisper nearly lost in the sudden sound of static. _I loved you so much_. And when Jon looked up he was gone.)  
  
It's hard to find him where he is - Jon is very powerful now, but it will always be difficult for him to look directly into another Power’s domain. There aren't many anymore - Elias will not have anything else gaining a foothold in his new world, and he is surprisingly adept at turning Hunters in the direction he needs them to go - but the Lonely is everywhere and nowhere all at once, and thus harder to pin down. Elias could end it anytime he wishes, Jon knows, but he lets this continue for his own reasons. Partly fondness for an old friend, partly enjoying what it does to Jon, to look.  
  
Martin is writhing naked and unashamed, surrounded by a gray mist. Occasionally the mist takes a familiar shape but mostly it does not; the force behind it is not strong enough to hold it and never will be. Jon made sure of that. But it can still caress, still twine itself sinuously around Martin's body and undulate against him, just enough pressure to tease but never enough to be truly satisfying. Martin likes it this way, likes the way it makes him feel to be constantly on edge, never quite satisfied. It reminds him of what loving Jon was like, so long ago, and that only makes the pain sweeter, more delicious. The mist is in his mouth, tasting of the ocean. It's in his nose and ears, wrapped around his leaking cock and slipping into his arse, stroking in and out of his body and making him moan.  
  
Jon's head falls back and his lips part; his legs widen and his hips twitch. Elias smiles, watching him, and slides a hand into his lap, over the hardness beginning to form there. Jon is not a physical being, never has been, but that changes when he watches the ghost of the man he killed fuck the man he loves, and it's the only time that Elias is permitted to touch him like this. He rubs his hand slowly over him, watching carefully, matching the strokes of his fingers to the hitches in Jon's breath. He could look at Martin too if he chose, see what has Jon so captivated, but he chooses not to. He'd rather watch Jon.  
  
Jon for his part is barely aware of his own body. The pleasure he feels is not his own but Martin's, and even as his hips hitch into Elias' hand he cares only for the way that Martin's breath is speeding up as he finally gives up, gives in; one of his hands finds his cock and the other his arse, pressing in, down, touching all the places that ache the most in the way that the mist refuses to do. Jon moans when Martin does, widens his legs when Martin does, comes when Martin does, and for one brief moment as he shares Martin's pleasure Jon can pretend that they're together once again.  
  
Then it's over. Jon's body calms and cools as the mist slides back over Martin's skin, cleaning him off. Martin hums when it does, fond, and Jon aches. That fondness is not for him, and never will be again. He withdraws from Martin with a gasp, and knocks Elias's hand away from his lap.  
  
“Don’t touch me,” he says, voice raw and wounded, and Elias smiles. He knows that Jon will fight the temptation to look for a while, but in the end he will give in, and this will happen again.  
  
It always does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed, please let me know. :)


End file.
